Our Twisted Love Story
by crystalmediamond
Summary: This is either a OCxSasuke love story or a OCxGaara love story or maybe a OCxShikamaru love story. I don't know yet... why don't you give me your opinion. ;)
1. Profile

**This is my first Naruto fanfiction. I was worried that I made my O.C. a bit too... extreme, awesome , and EPIC! XD anyways! Please read her profile! Please comment!**

**Name: Rin Kusakabe**

**Age: 12**

**Appearance: hmm... I was thinking about kuroyukihime's appearance from Accel World she's very pretty :) so... i chose her imagine her at a her preteen age ;)**

**Likes: Power, books, training, and her family (excluding her brother)**

**Dislikes: lightning, thunder, blood (due to seeing her mother dying in front of her eyes covered in blood), the dark (she has a good reason) and tight spaces (due to her claustrophobia)**

**Family: Ayame Kusakabe (mother, deceased)**

**Shun Kusakabe (father, deceased)**

**Shiro (adoptive brother)**

**Attitude: When she was five she was warm, loving, kind, happy, bubbly, and soft.**

**Her present age: She became cold, rude, distant, sarcastic (at some times) and bossy.**

**Rank: ****Jounin**** (acting as a gennin)**

**Bio: The Kusakabe clan was known to be strong, powerful and a proud clan; Rin was born as the youngest daughter of the main family; highly respected. Shiro, Rin's big brother; they were always together and almost inseparable.**

**One day Rin met Itachi; Shiro's sempai, and Itachi's younger brother Sasuke (who was about 6 years old,) they instantly became best friends.**

**1 year later Shiro was supposed to be the new head of their clan, but that night Ayame told her to run and go to the Hokage and ask to get a man named Kakashi Hatake. When she arrived and asked for Kakashi, the Hokage read Ayame's letter and found our that Shiro was going to kill the whole clan the Hokage sent Kakashi and Gai to be sent their immediately, with Rin.**

**When they arrived they saw that the whole place was covered with bloody lifeless bodies. When they reached Rin's home they saw Ayame as she said her last words to Kakashi and Rin. She was stabbed in the stomach with a sword. They saw Shiro, Rin was frozen; shocked even. He stabbed her in the heart and left (thinking that he succeeded) . When Kakashi removed the sword her wounds began to heal. When Kakashi reported this to the Hokage, he immediately asked to see Rin. When they found out Rin's blood or should I say all of her 'fluids' can heal any would with or without poison.**

**Rin was immediately brought to Tsunade and Jiraiya for special training far away from Konoha.**

**7 years later she comes back to Konoha to become a ninja.**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Comment ~ **

**I don't own Naruto! :(**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please mind my spelling.**

**Chapter 1 ~ Home Again**

**Rin's POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself on my sofa. I sighed to myself.

I'm so useless. I couldn't even sleep on my own bed, after training with Jiraiya-sensei.

I got up and went to my bathroom and took a bath, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I wore my usual outfit and wore an extra mask under my normal mask. Just to be safe. I headed to my kitchen and cooked myself an omelet for 3. Just as I set them on the table I heard a knock on my door. I placed the food down and answered the door. I opened the door and saw Jiraiya-sensei, and Tsunade-sensei.

"Ohaiyo, Rin-chan!" They said simultaneously.

"Ohaiyo, Tsunade-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei." I greeted and let them in. We started eating breakfast and Tsunade-sensei explained to me that Kakashi will be my new guardian.

"Tsunade-sensei, Do I really have to go?" I whined.

"Rin... We know that it's hard to go back..." Jiraiya sighed.

"Then can I not go?" I hissed.

"You have to, Rin! All Ayame want-"

"_Never_! speak of her name ever again!" I cut her off as I glared intensely.

Tsunade-sensei gave me her I'm-sorry-and-I-pity-you look. Lady Tsunade and my mother were best friends and mom trusted her with my training. She was like a big sister to me, growing up.

"Gomen, Rin. But you _can't_ ignore her forever!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Watch me." I said coldly. She shrugged. Tsunade and Jiraiya use to tell me that I resemble her cold intense glare and short fuse -that doesn't exist- a bit too much... I don't know if I should've taken that as a compliment or an insult.

"Okay! Who's ready for my new book!" Jiraiya yelled as he placed one foot on the chair and one on the table as he held his book in the air.

"Get your filthy feet off my table!" I hissed with venom dripping from every word. He began to panic but then fell on the floor and had swirly eyes. Tsunade giggled a bit and I just rolled my eyes.

"G- Gomen, R- Rin-chan." He stuttered.

I sighed as I placed my hand on my head.

_How did he become a part of the three legendary sannin?_

"Anyways, you're still going whether you want to or not." Jiraiya pouted.

"In short either go there willingly or you two are going to drag me there by force." I glared.

"Yup!" They both simultaneously popping the 'p'.

I sighed at their childishness.

_Seriously how old _**_are_**_ they?_

"Fine. But in one condition." They both looked at me and raised their eyebrow.

"I want to be in the same team as Kakashi Hatake." They sweat drop.

"Rin, that's for the Hokage to decide." I sighed.

"Fine. I'll go." I groaned knowing if I continued they'd drag me there by force. They laughed at my immature manner of groaning.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Me, Tsunade and Jiraiya left my old cottage. I was carrying a black backpack with only my weapons such as paper bombs, some shurikens, and some kunai knives and not to mention some of my clothes.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

The walk to the Leaf was very long and very boring. I tried to entertain myself by trying to cut Jiraiya-sensei's long white hair. But failed... a lot.

"RIN! STOP TRYING TO CUT MY HAIR!" He yelled.

"Stop your bickering you two! We're almost there!" Tsunade looked totally pissed off.

Minutes later we arrived in Konoha being greeted by two guys. One of them had a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and the other had brown hair, that was combed down that covered his right eye.

"Welcome to Konoha." The guy with the bandage said.

We told them our business and got escorted by Jiraiya-sensei to the Hokage.

Jiraiya-sensei knocked and the Hokage said to enter. We entered.

"Kusakabe Rin?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You said you wanted to make a special request. Now what is it?" The Hokage asked.

"First off, If I'm going to be in a team of Genin I want to be under the supervision of Kakashi Hatake. You did say that when I got back Kakashi would be my new guardian correct?" I asked. The Hokage nodded.

"I did say that didn't I?" He chuckled.

"Anyways. Rin here learned from the best Hokage-sama. Her skills are much more advance than an average ANBU. And she's quite a smart little squirt." Jiraiya-sensei boasted.

_I don't know I should take that as a compliment._

"Oh really?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"She _did _learn from me after all!" I sighed at him.

"Well why don't _you_ boast about your skills?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to fight?" I asked. He just nodded.

"With a jonin you might remember." I gave him a What-are-you-talking-about? look.

"I'm no psychic, Hokage-sama. Who am I going up against?" I asked.

"Kakashi, himself." I opened my mouth to argue but no words came out of my mouth. So I closed it again. I smiled under my mask knowing this battle might end up me winning, since all my wounds, scratches and bruises disappear in a blink of an eye.

"Hokage-sama, you might to rethink all of that, I'll win without a single scratch." I grinned.

"I know what I'm doing, Rin. Besides we all want to see how you've grown." I raised an eyebrow.

_We?_

"We? What do you mean by 'we'?" I asked.

"Jiraiya-sensei. If I kill Kakashi it will be your fault." I hissed as Jiraiya-sensei backed away from me, knowing it would be safer to be far away from me as possible.

"You'll see. tomorrow you will be tested, but today you will be escorted to Kakashi's apartment. He won't be back until tonight, so you'll need to rest until then." I sighed.

"Yeah... Until then..." I mumbled.

Then I was escorted to Kakashi's apartment and showed me my room and slept. Not caring if i was still in my ninja clothes.

Hey I was tired. You try traveling with Jiraiya who keeps on trying to prank you.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Well... That was fun writing!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Third Person's POV**

Kakashi came back to his home after reporting in the Hokage's office.

He was tired and his muscles ached.

He opened the door to his apartment and found a pair of black ninja sandals.

He walked quietly to the kitchen and made miso soup with eggplant. He ate quickly and sat on his sofa started reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He heard footsteps and looked up from his book and saw Rin.

She raised an eyebrow eyeing 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Kakashi." She said coldly.

"While you changed a lot. You used to be all bubbly. And it's Otuo-san now, I _am _your new guardian." He gave her a small smirk.

"Hai! Hai! Otuo-san!" She whined as she went to the kitchen and started making rice balls.

"Have you ate already?" Rin asked.

"Yeah... I already ate." Kakashi answered. Kakashi heard Rin sigh.

A few minutes she came out of the kitchen and started eating on the dining table.

"Do I really have to fight you?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so. But we all know that you'd win without a single scratch." Rin nodded in agreement.

"But you guys want to see on how far I went, right?" She asked. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Think of it also as an exam. Tomorrow we'll all finally see on how much you've grown. It was almost like yesterday you were doing your first jutsu." Kakashi remembered her first jutsu, which was chidori. He was impressed when a little girl at the age of 5 mastered it at a young age.

"I just hope you're ready for tomorrow." Kakashi saw Rin without her mask;she was actually prettier without it. A sly smile appeared on her face as she left and went to her room. And changed her clothes into something more comfortable and slept.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Still 3rd person POV**

**~Time skip~ (The next day)**

Kakashi woke up. he found himself on the sofa. He saw Rin in her normal ninja clothes with her mask and all. She was also setting down a plate of omelets bread a cup of coffee and a glass of milk. Kakashi gave her a closed eyed smiled.

"Ohaiyo, Rin." He greeted.

"Ohaiyo, Otuo-san." She smiled under her mask.

Kakashi stood up from the couch and stretched and yawned as he walked over to the bathroom and freshened up. Once feeling refreshed he went out and saw Rin reading a book.

_A typical bookworm like Shun, huh? _He giggled at the thought of his old friend.

He sat down on a chair and began eating. After he ate he started reading his book. The air wasn't tainted by awkward silence but it was quite peaceful.

"Say, Otuo-san." Kakashi looked up from his book and saw her eyes were closed.

"What time is our battle?" She asked.

"The Hokage said something about noon in the training grounds." She nodded and stood up.

"If I fight and win. What rank am I going to be a jonin or a gennin?" She asked.

"That's for the Hokage to decide." She just nodded and headed to her room.

**~•~•~•~Time Skip (noon) training grounds•~•~•~•~**

Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, the Hokage, Ibiki, Anko and even captain Yamato was there. Rin became all nervous around Gai but calmed down a bit after Kakashi told him to back off. The Hokage stated this was a test of skill. Meaning she could use anything to attack him. Even her kekkai genkais.

_Does he always have to mention the word 'youth' every time?! _Rin thought to herself.

"Oi, Rin!" Kakashi called. Rin looked up yo see Kakashi just across the field.

"I'm not holding back, Rin." He said.

"Same here, Otuo-san." She gave him sadistic smile.

Her eyes flashed red and a grin spread across her face.

Kakashi knew this match will be a hard one, so he took off his headband off his eye, to reveal his famous Sharingan eye.

"That seems fair, Otuo-san. Judging by your actions you must be scared." Rin grinned.

"Of course I am. I met your father and knowing you're his daughter, I _should _be." Rin gave a closed smile. Before their battle began.

Kakashi threw kunais and shurikens in the air. Rin dodged them simply and elegantly. She broke no sweat which made Kakashi nervous.

He knew her wounds would heal in a blink of an eye. He didn't want to die just yet. Then all of a sudden he froze, he noticed Rin in an odd stance her legs apart, knees bended, her arms apart and finger wide open. She began moving her hands to the right and his body had no choice but to obey. He felt a surge of pain through out his body. He tried to get back his body's control but failed.

Rin watched as the Hokage and Jonins watched in horror. She felt their fear in the air, and she knows why. The Kusakabe Clan's Demonic Blood Control Technique or D.B.C.T. to be short has only have been done by men in her clan. This technique does not require any use of Chakra. This technique allows the user full control over 100 people at once. Basically she can also destroy ones organs with one snap of her fingers. And allows her to be able to tell the body what to do with one word.

"Sleep." Rin whispered. Kakashi began to close his eyes slowly. Getting one last glimpse of her before he sleeps.

Rin faced the Hokage and he gave her a black Konoha headband. She placed the headband around her neck like a scarf.

"Hey, Kid!" Anko called out Rin. Rin turned to face Anko who was crouching next to Kakashi's lifeless but breathing body, poking it.

"Did you kill the guy?" Anko asked. Rin shook her head.

"No, he's alive just sleeping." Anko 'hn'ed as Ibiki and Yamato carried him shoulder to shoulder. And carried him home.

"Rin starting tomorrow you will be starting your first mission as a jonin. And also you and I will talk about your inheritance from your clan since you are the last one." He said as he gave her a smile. She nodded and followed behind Yamato and Ibiki.

Yamato and Ibiki set him on his bed and left.

Even though Rin knew that her 'sleep' spell lasts only for 10 hours she still had to heal his injured spine. Even though she had her fluids to heal her she insisted Lady Tsunade to train her to become a medical nin. Though her training was hard and frustrating the results were worth it.

But she set those thoughts aside and wondered what her first mission will be... hope it isn't an easy D ranked mission. She sighed at the thought and shook her head removing that thought in her head.

_Nah! The Hokage wouldn't even dare give me an easy task! Would he?!_

O.o

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Please vote and comment!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rin's POV**

I woke feeling so refreshed. I twirled around on my heel as my hair swung through the air. I wasn't wearing my mask or my hoodie. I was simply wearing a long sleeved green kimono top, my usual black legging shorts and knee high ninja shoes.

I walked out of my room and spotted Kakashi on the sofa reading his perverted book. I felt like burning the book. The thought of it was a nice idea but I shrugged it off. I mean I know I'm supposed to act like a cold hearted person but I'm not _that _evil to get in between a man and his book. I mean where do you find a guy who actually reads a book? In my point of view it's rare.

"Ohaiyo, Chibi-chan." I glared at him, my right eye twitched as he gave me a closed eye smile.

"Ohaiyo, Otuo-san and also,never _ever _call me chibi." I hissed.

I walked over to the kitchen and made my self some rice balls. When I was young I used to spend a lot of time with Sasuke's mom and got her to teach me how to cook Sasuke's favorite meals even Itachi's favorite. Remembering back brought tears to my eyes. Making me rub my eyes.

After I was done. I set down the plate full of rice balls on the dining table and a glass of water, and started eating.

"Ne, Otuo-san." Kakashi looked up from his book.

"What is it, Rin-chan?" He asked.

"One; How's your back? And Two; Do I have to change my last name to Hatake or do I just have to add Hatake to my name?" I asked.

"One; You destroyed my spine, so what do you think? And Two;If you want to keep your last name just add the Hatake." I simply nodded and began eating again.

"Ne, Otuo-san remove your shirt I'll heal your spine, take it as a small token of my apology." He just nodded. After I ate he took off his shirt and lied down on his bed lying on his tummy.

I began focusing my chakra to my hands; they glowed the color blue. Unlike regular healers they have sea foam green kind of glow but my chakra is special like my blood said Tsunade-sensei.

After Kakashi's healing session I headed to the Hokage's building and knocked on the Hokage's door and his voice said "Enter." I entered and saw that I wasn't going to be alone in this conversation.

"May I help you?" The Hokage asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama, It's me, Rin Kusakabe." I said. His eyes widened and blushed but he stayed calm and composed and coughed awkwardly as he closed his eyes the blush still on his face. I walked towards his desk and halted until I was side by side with the other guy.

"Uh... Is this a bad time?" I asked.

"No, Rin your mission is protecting Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, and reporting back to me. But there's one problem you have to pretend to be a gennin." He said. My eyes widened for a second and I composed myself by coughing awkwardly and nodding as I handed my headband to him.

"Iruka this young girl will be your new student, and Rin this is Iruka your new sensei." The Hokage explained.

"For now, actually, Hokage-sama. The gennin exams are a few weeks away." The Hokage nodded and agreed.

"Well, Rin, surely I hope the trust I placed on you was not a mistake." He raised a brow.

"You can, count on me Hokage-sama." I bowed. Me and Iruka walked out of the Hokage's office and he lead me to the Academy. When we finally arrived to class, he opened it and we went in. I saw that all of the male students had hearts in their eyes while all the girls **(A/N: Except Hinata) **were glaring at me for some reason then I remembered that I didn't have my mask nor hood on, which made me blush deep red.

"Class, This is Rin Kus-" I cut Iruka I could see the irritated look in his eyes. But I happily ignored it.

"Hatake. Rin Hatake."

"Does anyone have a question for Rin?" Iruka asked. Almost all if the student's hands were up.

"Rin, Would you like to choose someone?" Iruka asked and I nodded in response.

"Hm..." I scanned the room and a girl with pink hair caught my attention. "Girl with the pretty pink hair." The girl blushed and smiled widely.

"My name's Sakura, and first off thank you for complimenting me. Second What village did you come from?" She asked.

"I was originally here in Konoha, but I had to leave for special training." I answered. Then I chose a guy with a grey hoodie and a cute little dog on his head.

"Are you single?" He asked.

"Uh... yes...?" Okay that sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" A voice shouted. I blushed and the class started laughing. A fake smile crept on my face. I can't truly smile anymore. Not after _it _happened.

Iruka suddenly called out when another chunnin said that Naruto was painting the Hokages faces.

"Wait! Iruka-sensei! You're leaving me?... _with them?_" I whispered the last one.

"Sorry, Rin but please go sit next to Sasuke!" He dashed out. I sighed.

_Wait! Did he say Sasuke?! As in Sasuke Uchiha?!_ I scanned the room for a raven haired boy with hair shaped like a duck's rear end. I finally found him and made my way next to him and sat next to him, bringing out a book and started reading. I felt all of his fan girls' glares burning through my skin but shrugged it and began reading.

**~•~•~•~An hour later~•~•~•~**

Iruka poofed back with a blonde haired boy all tied up. Iruka said that we had to practice a transformation jutsu because of him I heard a few groaning in annoyance and stood up and walked up front. I did the same but leaned against a window sill.

"Rin, do you know the jutsu?" He asked. I nodded and he starred calling students.

"Hatake Rin." He called my name. I sighed and muttered a few curses.

I did the jutsu and transformed into my mother. I now had long black that almost reached the floor and blue eyes, I had a pale complexion and a finely shaped face I also had cheek bones. I wore her black ninja clothes.

Iruka's eyes widened. and I transformed back to myself.

"Rin-chan, who did you just transform into?" Ino asked. I shrugged and felt everyone stare at me.

"My mother..." My voice trailed off and I couldn't hide the pained expression in my eyes.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde guy came up and transformed but instead of transforming into Iruka he transformed into a naked female a formation of smoke formed around him to hide the private parts. Iruka's nose shot out blood up from his nose.

_This is so __trouble__ some._


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I feel lazy so I'll just time skip to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Rin waiting for their new sensei, who is Kakashi. Peace out! :P**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Rin's POV**

We were waiting for our new sensei in the room Naruto was complaining and Sakura was scolding Naruto and me and Sasuke were sitting totally ignoring the two idiots.

When Naruto placed an eraser in between the door. Sasuke said that a jonin wouldn't fall for that kind of childish prank and Sakura agreed with him. Just then the door slid open and my eyes widened as I saw Kakashi!?

"My first impression of all of you is... I hate you. Although Rin you are an exception." I giggled as the others had a shocked expression. He then lead us to the roof and he told us to introduce ourselves, about our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. The Naruto said for him to go first.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I-" They then they all cut him off by yelling 'heh?!'

"Rin-chan, is he what I think he is?!" Sakura asked.

"HER HUSBAND?!" Naruto yelled. An anime vein showed up on my head and I hit on the head hard.

**BONK!**

"AHO! HE'S MY OTUO-SAN!" I yelled. The others sweat dropped. I sighed and leaned on the rails facing the others. (**'Aho' means moron)**

"Yeah... she's my adopted daughter." Kakashi explained.

"Huh? What happened to your parents Rin-chan." I shrugged and almost fell off the rails but was caught by Kakashi. I bit the corner of my lip until it bleed and healed itself.

"They... died. Along with the rest of my clan... Killed... by my own brother..." I choked. Bringing up that subject was _not _a good idea. I saw Sasuke's look on his face; pain, sadness, loneliness, desperation for power and anger... We both had something in common; we both wanted to protected our loved ones, even if we had to sacrifice our lives.

"Anyways... My likes and dislikes-." I tuned them out and the flash of memory of my mother being in front of me yet I couldn't protect her! I was weak! Foolish and Naïve!

"Rin." I looked up and saw the whole team staring at me with worry.

"Rin, are you okay? You look a bit paler than usual." We was surprise when we heard Sasuke's voice. Wow! He spoke more than the word 'hn'. I just simply nodded and looked down on the ground I cursed myself for being so weak whenever my mother, clan, brother or father was mentioned.

"Rin it's your turn." I nodded. But my eyes didn't move away from the ground.

"My name is Rin Kusakabe Hatake, I don't like many things, I have a list of things I hate but I will mention one. I don't like it if anyone mentioned my mother or father or brother or clan if you do... I think I would have to decapitate you. My hobbies... I read and train. My dreams for the future... is more of a mission that I _must _accomplish no matter what happens. I have to kill a certain murderer and maybe after I know I am not in any danger anymore... maybe starting anew would be good." They looked at me wide eyed. Me and Sasuke weren't all that different. After all. He did want to kill his brother too, since they both did kill their own clan. But Itachi spared Sasuke, while my brother intended to _really _kill me.

"Okay! You guys have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow. Except you, Rin since you already took the test the Hokage gave you and passed it with flying colors." Kakashi exclaimed and I nodded. I felt Naruto's, Sakura's and Sasuke's glares burning through my skin. Well... not literally but you get what I mean.

"But can I watch?" I asked.

"No." He said sternly.

"Please?" I asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" He sighed.

"FINE! Just watch. Do _not_ interfere."

"No promises. But I'll try." He sighed but nodded. He knows me and mom too well. I have my mother's stubbornness but had my father's cool, patient, calm, and collected personality.

"What kind of mission is that, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"First we're going to do something that we four-"

"Five." I corrected. He sighed.

"We FIVE can do." Kakashi corrected himself. They all raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Survival training." Kakashi said.

"Survival training. Survival training? Survival training! SURVIVAL TRAINING?!" He repeated.

_That's it!_

**BONK!**

**BONK!**

**BONK!**

**BONK!**

Naruto clutched his head for the pain to go away.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission? And besides we had plenty of training in the Academy." Sakura exclaimed.

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi sighed.

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto and Sakura asked in unison. Kakashi began to chuckle evily.

"What's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you four will be surprised." Kakashi chuckled a bit. They just stared at him blankly.

_Okay... he's just freaking me out now. _I mentally sweat dropped.

"Out of 27 graduates, only 10 are going to become genins. The other 17 will be sent back to the academy."

"So in other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a drop out rate of 66%, am I right?" I finished. He looked at me wide eyed, but then nodded. Sakura and Naruto looked horrified, while Sasuke glared at him. He then turned to me for answers but mouthed. 'I don't know.' He scowled at me. I lightly giggled at his cute childishness.

_Still the same Sasu-chan I see._

"See? You guys are surprised! Except for you, Rin. You totally ruined the moment." He pouted. I just rolled my eyes. I tuned out again, but then heard.

"Bring your ninja equipment and meet at the training grounds at 5:00A.M. And also don't eat breakfast, you're going to throw up if you do." He then did hand signs and teleported away.

I stood up and started walking away.

"Rin!" I heard. I turned and saw Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, all calm and collected Naruto his arms crossed but ginning widely, and Sakura glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Yes...?" I questioned with my eyebrow raised.

"Do you want to go to Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked.

"Gomen Naruto but I can't I have to train, maybe next time." I smiled. He nodded in understanding. Sakura scolded Naruto that she told him it wouldn't work on a girl like me.

_I have no idea what she meant by _**_like a girl like me_**_. _With that Naruto and Sakura left leaving me with Sasuke.

"So..." He started.

"You... wanna go help me train my genjutsu? and taijutsu?" I asked. His face lit up and flashed me...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A SMILE?! THE GREAT UCHIHA SMILED OH. MY. KAMI! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

"Sure." I couldn't help but laugh at my thoughts earlier.

We trained 'till sunset. Sasuke was kind enough to even bring me home. He told me I should consider it as his giving moment. I couldn't help but laugh. He's still the same as before. I just wished that this would last.

Sadly it ended when we reached my home. We bid each other a good night and I went in my room and slept, in my ninja clothes yet again!  
**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Rin's POV**

I woke up at 4:30 A.M. and I had 30 minutes left to get ready. I sighed. I got up and started walking -well dragging myself- to my bathroom. Once I freshened up I got out and wore a simple black t-shirt, and black shorts, I wore my black ninja sandals that reached to my knee, and strapped both of my weapons pouch on both my thighs one on each, then I brushed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my neck to see my butterfly shaped birthmark was visible.

I hated it! It was my family's heritage, they said that it was our spirit protector, but seriously? Who would believe all that c****?!

I sighed and went down stairs, I went to the fridge and saw a letter left by Kakashi. I grabbed it and read silently.

_Dear Rin,_

_Can you please do daddy a favour and make 3 bentos for your new friends? I knew I could always count on you. Oh! And also I'll arrive at the training grounds at 11:00 so take your time on making the bentos delicious. And since you were Sasuke's childhood friend maybe you could make his favorite? And do me a favor and tell them your excuse for being late was 'A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way.' that would surely freak them out. When I arrive and said the same thing. Anyways. Love you._

_- Kakashi~ _

Okay I might barf on this piece of paper, but seriously? A heart I could imagine him writing this... NO! He'll corrupt my mind! My mind is still a virgin! My mind is still a virgin! I will not let perverted thoughts corrupt my mind! NEVER!" I'll burn his books if I had to, to keep my mind pure!

Calm, down Rin! Calm yourself you're sounding hysterical!

Once I composed myself I began cooking and making the bentos and added extra tomatoes on Sasuke's bento just like I always do and once I was finished I checked the time and saw that it was 10:55. I sighed and headed to the training grounds with the bentos I made.

When I arrived I found Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke. When Naruto and Sakura saw me they got up and yelled at me.

"Rin! You're late!"

"Sorry but can any of you not see these bentos I'm holding? Kakashi asked me to make them for you guys." I said.

They glared at me for a few minutes.

"Whatever, I don't care." I said as I placed the bentos by the tree stumps. And sat there patiently.

11:01 and still no sign of Kakashi. I'm getting a little worried...

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, I looked up and saw Otou-san.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so..." Naruto and Sakura glared at him. He coughed and said. "Let's move on."

"Okay! Today's topic is to get these bells from me." He said as he showed them 2 bells.

"Whoever can't will have no lunch. I'm going to tie you there and eat right in front of you." Kakashi said as he pointed the tree stumps. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's stomachs growled. I giggled a bit and caused me to get a glare from Sakura and Naruto, but Sasuke looked at me confused... Could it be...?

"But wait why are there only 2 bells?" Sakura asked making me lose my trail of thoughts.

"Since there's only 2, at least one will be tied to the that person will fail since he or she failed to complete the mission, will go back to the academy. It might be just one or all 3 of you." Kakashi said.

"Wait! What about Rin! She's in the same group too so why just us 3?!" Sakura demanded.

"If you weren't listening yesterday, I already passed the test with flying colors." I said with a wink causing Naruto and Sasuke to blush, while Sakura to glare at me. I giggled. How cute.

"Kakashi-sensei, this group is quite cute and adorable can't you just pass them already?" I asked with my pouty face on.

"Rin." Kakashi said in a dangerous tone.

"Okay, okay! Sorry! I just might as well do some exercises while waiting for lunch." I said innocently as I disappeared into the forest.

**Sasuke's POV**

Rin's laughter reminded me of someone... I just can't remember who... I can't remember her... If I did meet Rin before I would never would have forgotten a girl as beautiful as her.

But Rin can wait... Right now I have to remember my real reason on becoming a ninja... And that's to kill Itachi Uchiha...

**Back To Rin's POV**

While I was training deep into the woods I heard a scream which made me jump. I quickly left and headed to where the scream came from. I found Sakura passed out and Kakashi.

"I think I over did it." Kakashi mumbled.

"You think?" I rolled my eyes. Kakashi then disappeared and I released Sakura from the Genjutsu. She began fluttering her eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"Kakashi stuck you in a Genjutsu. Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, thank you. But thanks for helping me." She said. I nodded and I disappeared and headed towards back to the stumps but I stopped to see Sasuke stuck underground. I snickered.

"Hey, need some help?" I asked. He 'Hn'ed at me.

"Do you know how to ask properly?" I pouted, which caused him to blush.

"C-can you p-p-p-please help me get out of here?" I smiled and giggled.

"Sure." I chirped then all of a sudden Sakura came by and screamed then fainted seeing Sasuke's head. Fangirls. What are you gonna do?

I did a one hand sign and whipered. "Earth Style: Earth Erosion." The Earth around Sasuke's body became loose and some became debris. He got out and dusted the debris on his clothes. I left and went towards the K.I.A. stone but then saw Naruto tied to one of the logs.

"Uh... Otou-san... why is he there?" I asked my dad who appeared right next to me.

"He cheated, and so this is his punishment." He smiled.

"Dad, I can't help but Ask... Are you bipolar or something?" I asked. He then went to his emo corner.

"My own daughter; thinks I'm bipolar... What kind of daughter would think that." He mumbled, making me guilty asking him that and sweat drop.

"Uh... Dad? I didn't mean to... uh... well... I'm sorry." I said. He then got out of his emo corner and gave me a closed eyed smile.

_I stand corrected; he is bipolar._

**Too tired to update anymore... I'll try to update on Friday... Just too lazy... XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Rin's POV**

When Kakashi left us and said not to feed Naruto, I instantly felt guilty I stayed. I tried to sense Kakashi but he was gone. So I grabbed a sushi and lifted it up to Naruto's mouth.

"Rin-chan?" He questioned.

"Just eat Naruto-kun, you should eat, you'll need your strength and besides I already passed the test the last time." I smiled.

"But-" Sakura tried to protest on my actions until Sasuke offered Naruto his food.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to him with a questioning look.

"Rin's right, and besides he'll slow us down, and we all are a team." Sasuke said.

Sakura then offered him food.

"Um... guys I can't use my hands at the moment." Naruto said. We sweat dropped but fed him anyways.

Then when Otou-san appeared out of now where I heard thunder. The once blue skies was now covered with clouds. My eyes widened. In a flash I left them to hide behind Naruto.

"You guys..." Kakashi started.

"Pass!" He said as he let the jutsu off. I was still shaking.

I'm afraid of thunder and lightning for a reason; During the Kusakabe clan's massacre it was raining and thundering. When my brother stabbed me a flash of lightning hit and I saw his eyes... were full of nothingness... emptiness... sorrow... I couldn't remove even that tiniest image.

"Rin?" I looked up to see Otou-san. I sighed as I saw the sky once more sky blue.

"Everyone already left and we have a mission tomorrow. Are you still scared of him?" He asked.

"If he's still alive I should fear him! He can kill everyone I hold dear again! Starting with you, and my new friends! Why do I have to be the one that has this fate?! Why can't it be someone else?!" I cried out covering my eyes with my fists.

"Rin, it's okay, I will protect you no matter what." Otou-san cooed as he stroked my hair.

After that heart warming speech of his we went home and I went to sleep in my room immediately.

**Rin****'s POV**

**~Time Skip~**

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B." Sasuke whispered in his earpiece.

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C." Sakura whispered.

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A, Believe it!" He whispered/yelled.

"You're slow Naruto. Rin? Rin! What is your position." Otou-san whispered in his earpiece.

"My position? I'm on all fours with a cat with a red ribbon around his ear." I answered.

"Oh... wait. What?!" He asked surprised.

I giggled and gave Naruto the cat but the cat started treating him like a scratching post as soon as I placed Tora in Naruto's arms.

I instantly took Tora away from Naruto and Tora rested in my arms.

"WHY DOES THAT CAT HATE ME?!" He asked/yelled at me.

"Maybe because you're a huge headache?" I asked. I was totally pissed off.

"She has a point, Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Teme!" Naruto started.

"Enough!" Otou-san grabbed Naruto by his collar and we all went to the Hokage's office.

I watched as the cat's owner was squishing Tora to death.

"I'd run away too if that's the torture I get everyday 24/7." I sweat dropped.

"Yeah, no wonder he away." Sakura said.

"Heh! That's what he deserves!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now then, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is... Baby sitting Yojyu-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Helping dig up potatoes at..."

"NO!" Naruto cut off the Lord Hokage. I turned to him and saw him make an X with his arms.

"No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission!" He exclaimed.

Iruka began scolding Naruto and I practically zoned out. I felt a strange sudden urge to kill... Weird! Must be bloodlust.

When I tuned back in Naruto was discussing about ramen. I sweat dropped.

_Is that all he ever thinks about? _I wondered.

"Listen!" The Hokage yelled. My father apologized to the Hokage.

"You always lecture me that, pops. But I'm not the little kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" He turned around and pouted.

"I'm going to get scolded later..." Otou-san mumbled. I giggled at dad's naivety.

"Fine, I will allow you to take a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person." The Hokage said.

"Really? Who? The feudal Lord? Or a princess?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Don't get hasty. I'll introduce him now. Can you please come in now?" We all stared at the door to reveal... a drunk old man.

"What they're all kids!" The old drunk said. He then turned to us.

"Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?" He asked. We all lined up and showed that Sasuke was the tallest, then me, Sakura, then Naruto; realizing this he began yelling.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto yelled. I sighed and grabbed his collar before he could pounce at the old man.

"Naruto, you're not supposed to kill the client, we're supposed to protect. What's the point in protecting him if you're just going to kill him." I sighed keeping my cool, calm and collected expression.

"Hn. You're such a loser, Dobe." Sasuke agreed. I felt Sakura glared daggers at me.

_What's her problem?!_ I thought to myself.

"I am the bridge builder expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge!" Tazuna said. I sighed.

_This is gonna be a long long long long... not to mention _**_long_**_ day..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Rin's POV**

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Why are you all excited about?" Sakura asked.

"Because I've never gone outside the village before!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey, will a kid like this really be capable of this mission?" Tazuna asked Otou-san as he sweat dropped.

"I, a Jounin, will be accompanying you. There's no need to worry." Otou-san assured him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Rin-can, have you been outside the village?" Naruto asked. Sakura punched Naruto's head; which made Naruto clutch his head.

"Baka! She trained outside the village!" Sakura hissed.

"Well... I did some traveling when Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama gave me days off. And I made some interesting results." I smirked evily; a dark aura surrounded me. Which made Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna and even my own father back away from me.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Naruto asked me nervously. I chuckled evily and turned to Naruto with my best sadistic smile.

"A- anyways let's go." Kakashi sweat dropped and I nodded and we all started traveling to our destination.

We've been walking for a few minutes and I felt so lazy! I couldn't help but yawn. While I was walking I stopped and sensed felt two chakra signatures, when I turned to the place where it's emitting from and saw a puddle.

_A puddle? Really?! It's the middle of a sunny day! And BTW it hasn't rained in weeks! Why would there be a puddle?! Do they think we're idiots and not __noti__-_

I was cut off when I turned to my teammates, who didn't take the slightest notice of the puddle. I sweat dropped.

_Okay... but they're new genin so... this doesn't count..._

"Rin." I turned to Kakashi and he gave me the knowing look.

"Leave it." He said. I nodded and we kept on walking.

I walked forward and walked side by side with Tazuna. Until I felt the two chakra signatures moved. I turned around and saw that two ninja had tied Kakashi in chains and then pulled him apart making him turn into shreds.

I froze. I felt a sudden surge of anger in my veins. Then one of them went after Naruto and one after me. I looked at the ninja. I began walking around him, then I activated _it_.** ( AN: ****HxH****hahahaha**** I love Killua! XD )**

"Phantom Rhythm!" I whispered under my breath. This skill made an illusion of me around the ninja. I then launched at him when he became dizzy. I then manipulated my finger nails to turn into claws. I then ripped out his heart, wrapping his heart in a cloth bag. The bag had no signs of blood but it was still beating but slowly dying.

"My heart..." He breathed. "Give it back..." He then reached out he was inches from me. But then his heart beat died and so did he. His body dropped with his hand in front of her, I then placed the cloth bag in his hand and then turned to see that Kakashi was alive and he head locked the ninja.

"Good work Sasuke, you too Sakura." He said. But then when he turned to me.

"Rin... Where did you learn those moves?" He asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I read it in a book?" I asked. He shook his and I sighed.

"I learned it a few years back... in the Village Hidden in The Mist..." I mumbled loud enough to let everyone hear.

"DO YOU KNOW THAT, THAT WAS AN ASSASSIN SKILL?!" He practically yelled.

"Yes, I just had some free time and I caught the attention of a certain assassin** ( AN: And no the assassin was not any of the Zoldyck family even though I really want Killua in this story XD )** saying I had potential so... I trained with him! Besides the results were worth it!" I huffed. I saw Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked at me with awe.

"And also Tazuna... we have to talk..." Kakashi glared at Tazuna, and a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

_He's in trouble now._


End file.
